


Things You Said While We Were Driving

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Things You Said While We Were Driving

“Hey girl! Get in!” Amber yelled out the car window to Andi, who was standing on the sidewalk. Andi stepped up to the car, getting in quickly.

“Go before Bex sees us and starts asking questions.”

Amber quickly drives away, switching the radio on, smiling at Andi when Hayley Kiyoko started playing through the speakers. 

“I love this song!” Amber yelled as she started to sing along. 

After the song was over, Amber started talking about anything and everything. Andi sat quietly in the passenger's seat, listening intently, glad to just be near Amber.

This continued for around twenty minutes. Andi seemed to be getting antsy, trying to find a good place to talk, though that was far different than her usual quiet demeanor.

“So I heard that the mall we are going to is very good, and I think you would like one of the stores, it has a ton of crafting supp-“

“I’m in love with you,” Andi said, looking at Amber.

Amber was silent. She was blushing madly. She slowly moved onto the side of the road. Her hands stayed on the wheel, as she stared straight ahead through the windshield.

“Never thought I’d see the day where I could make you speechless,” Andi said with a small laugh.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Amber snapped out of the trance she had fallen into.

“So… You’re in love with me?” Amber asked, looking over to Andi.

Andi nodded, looking anywhere but Amber’s eyes, “I am.”

“Oh.”

Andi didn’t notice Amber removing her hands from the steering wheel, “Look, it’s totally fine if you don’t like me, our friendship can continue how it always has, or if you truly feel it would be better, we can stop being friends. I just want you to be comf-” 

Andi was cut off by a pair of lips slamming into her own. She closed her eyes, kissing back slowly. 

Amber wrapped her arms around Andi’s waist as well as she could, seeing as they were both still buckled into the car. Andi wrapped her hands around Amber’s neck, pulling her closer slightly.  
Amber pulled away, smiling, “I’m in love with you, too.”

“Cool.”

Amber scoffs, “Just cool? Not amazing, spectacular, extraordinary?” She laughs.

“If I’m being honest, it is pretty extraordinary.”

“Shut up pretty girl, just kiss me again,” Amber said as she unbuckled her seat belt, pulling Andi towards her again.

They eventually made it to the mall. They spent the day holding hands, finding cute things the other would like, and taking photos in the photo booth. At the end of the day, Amber drove Andi back to her house, pecking her on the lips as she got out of the car. 

“Bye Ambs! See you tomorrow?” Andi asked, talking through the open window. 

“See you tomorrow, pretty girl,” Amber said just before she drove away, immediately calling someone on her phone.

“Hey Teej. Guess who just got a girlfriend?”


End file.
